maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Russgamemaster/Prince Russcorn's Friendship Force - Chapter 8
You Have My Mega Buster And My Z-Saber Upon landing in Mega Man: Robot Master Alliance, I was surrounded by a bunch of Robot Masters from the game. They were bowing in front of me, praising me as a god. In addition, they had pictures and drinking fountain statues of me everywhere. Well that's not surprising. I was the one who created their Avengers Alliance clone. That basically makes me the God of their world. I had to let them know that I had something important to do. I spread my green Alicorn wings and prepared to give a speech. "I, your proclaimed god Prince Russcorn, have been fighting to protect the Marvel universe from a great evil. Said great evil is resurrecting past villains, making them stronger than before and trained to overpower Marvel superheroes. I defeated some of said villains, but it's protecting Marvel's heroes that's the hard part. Does Marvel ring a bell to any of you?" Most of the robots in the circle shrugged with no idea what I was talking about. But Mega Man and Zero stuck out of this crowd when they didn't do the same. Both of them exclaimed that they fought in the Marvel vs Capcom series, which had my favorite fighters in general. Mega Man, the blue one, told me that he beat Onslaught with the help of Captain Amareica, War Machine, Gambit, and Wolverine. I replied to Mega, "That may have seemed easy for you and me, but in the Marvel comics, it took the sacrifice of several Marvel heroes to defeat Onslaught. Speaking of which, now everypony is starting to lose faith in the Marvel universe! In order to defeat the villains that overpowered the Marvel universe, I had to draw data from my other Avengers Alliance clone, My Little Pony Alliance. The ponies proved to be really strong in their own right, just like all of you! They were able to defeat several of the invaders when Marvel's heroes couldn't." Mega remarked, "Wow, am I really that much stronger than the Marvel universe?!?" "Maybe so, but remember those good times you had with those Marvel heroes! I don't judge characters on strength alone, but rather virtues and character! Marvel's movies are great. I really enjoyed The Wolverine, Thor, Thor: The Dark World, Captain Amareica: The First Avenger, Captain Amareica, The Winter Soldier, and especially The Avengers." Mega then told me he could protect the Marvel universe as well, fighting for the friends he met in Marvel vs Capcom. I remarked, "That's what the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic taught me in its second season opener." Then I turned to Zero. "Zero, do you know a guy named Deadpool?" Zero, the red one, said he knew Deadpool from Marvel vs Capcom 3. He then continued, "What are those Mavericks attacking Marvel universe like?" I showed him floating video clips of my fights against all the Alienizers I fought before landing in this game. "Since Mega Man and I have defeated great evils alongside Marvel superheroes, we will return the favor for the Marvel universe. You have my Z-Saber." Mega added, "And my Mega Buster." With that, I yelled, "Let's Go-On!" and teleported myself, Applejack, Mega Man, and Zero back to Marvel universe. We ran through the streets and effortlessly tore down some Sentinels in the process. Three of us were used to taking down robots with lasers, but AJ was able to trash some of them with her hooves, rope, and shockwave jump. Not surprising given that her kick can drop apples from trees. Then in MLPA, she easily tossed around the Power Rangers rejects with her rope. After our Sentinel fight, we came across the same Agents Smith that tried to make me reconsider protecting Marvel universe. The Agents said, "What did we tell you about fighting for Marvel characters? We played your other Avengers Alliance clone, the Mega Man one. Those two heroes from the game are perfect unlike Marvel's. And we saw you turn Molly Hayes into Applejack. We sent Sentinels after you to make you reconsider defending her. Got to kill her now." I knew that no real SHIELD Agent would want a Marvel hero dead. Someone swapped the real Agents out for counterfeit Smiths. "Don't hold back. They're fakes. A real Agent of SHIELD would fight for the Marvel universe no matter what the cost." We all began to engage the Agents Smith. Mega shot first, and as one Smith dodged his shot, AJ lassoed him so he would get hit by subsequent ones. Then she dragged the Smith up close and kicked him to the floor. After that, she began to jump around, creating shockwaves to trip the Smiths while dodging their lasers. I flew around really fast, firing laser blasts at the Smiths while dodging theirs. Both Mega's shots and mine knocked them over. Then Mega and I got to grab the Smiths and punch them in the gut repeatedly. Finally, Zero charged at the Smiths, wildly swinging his blade to deflect their laser shots and slice them up at the same time. As he posed, the human exteriors fell off, revealing Anaroids, the same robotic minions that Special Police Dekaranger fought. We then proceeded to beat the Anaroids with the same methods before knocking them over again and preparing our finishers. I whipped out my SPD license and pointed it at the Anaroids. "False Agents Smith of SHIELD! For killing/capturing real SHIELD Agents, taking their place, and attempting to further increase negative reception towards the Marvel heroes that fight evil from the Multiverse..." Of course a red X appeared over the Anaroids. "DELETE APPROVED!" "APPLEJACK SHAKER!" AJ created an even bigger shockwave that sent the Anaroids flying upward. Mega and I yelled, "MEGA RUSSCORN LEGENDS!" and shot the Anaroids with a large laser while they fell. "Z-Saber Vega! Super Sentai Finisher Slash!", yelled Zero. And finally, as the Anaroids landed, he charged again and cut through the Anaroids once more. After the Anaroids exploded when we posed, we all yelled, "Got you! With this, case complete!" I then explained to my team that we have to uncover more information on the invaders. The assaults seem like a massive conspiracy. I feel that the invaders exploited the fact that MM: RMA and MLPA are far less broken than the game they were both based on (M: AA). Do those invaders really think that ponies and Robot Masters could make Marvel obsolete?!? Category:Blog posts